


The Pink Apron

by 4jimin



Category: Iruka umino - Fandom, KakaIru - Fandom, Kakashi Hatake - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Apron-stealing Kakashi, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Kakashi, Mother Hen Iruka, Soft Iruka, Temperamental Iruka, kakashi in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19576888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jimin/pseuds/4jimin
Summary: Iruka is concerned over Naruto's well being while assigned to Kakashi of the Sharingan. Kakashi assures Iruka he has nothing to worry about in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I’m posting, I hope you enjoy 🥰 
> 
> Follow me on wattpad: temporary_username
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> NOW that it's done! I'll be going back and editing/adding things. (probably should have done this before but like...time crunch) I won't be changing anything major though, just adding details

[I] ☽

Iruka Umino was a well respected and loved teacher in Konohagakure. He spent all his time at the academy helping his students sharpen their skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu. In his spare time he loved to stroll the streets of his beloved village, and lend a hand to his elders. That is, when he wasn't running after Naruto. Naruto was a mischievous kid, there was no doubt about that, but Iruka loved him as if he were his younger brother. So when Iruka found out that Naruto had been assigned to Team 7, under the supervision of Kakashi Hatake, he decided he would voice his own opinions on the matter.

Kakashi of the sharingan, cold-blooded Kakashi, those were just some of the nicknames that popped up in Iruka's mind as he walked determinedly to the Hokage's office.

"Iruka, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Lord Third," Iruka bowed his head in respect. "I came here today to ask you for a favor."

"Oh, and what is this regarding."

"It's about Naruto Uzumaki. I beg of you, please reconsider assigning him to Kakashi-san!"

"But Iruka—"

"I've heard all the rumors about him, he hasn't passed a single team yet. Naruto has trained too hard to be sent back now, I won't allow it."

Lord third took a puff through his smoking pipe. "I hear you loud and clear Iruka, but everything has already been settled. Kakashi is a great shinobi and I believe he is the only one who can take on the three of those brats."

Iruka felt as if the urgency of his words weren't reaching the Hokage, but before he could say anything else, he detected movement from behind.

"You've got a problem, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi materialized out of a dark corner in the room. Iruka wondered how long he'd been standing there, and judging by the cold look on his face, he figured he'd been there the whole time. No point in hiding anything now, he grimaced.

Iruka bowed to him in respect, "Kakashi-san, I don't mean to cause you any disrespect, but I'm Naruto's teacher and I believe—"

"Correction," Kakashi interrupted. "You were his teacher. Now I'm in charge of him.”

Iruka gritted his teeth and faced Kakashi head on. "But I know how hard he's worked to get to this place in his life!"

"Stop babying him. If he’s to become a shinobi, he will need to work hard for his spot, and endure. Just like everyone else." The two glared at each other, unrelenting. "I don't come into your classroom and tell you how to do your job, so please don't tell me how to do mine sensei.”

Lord third sighed audibly, "Kakashi is right Iruka." The hidden meaning behind the Hokage's words were...this conversation will get you nowhere.

Iruka held Kakashi's icy glare for a few more seconds then left the room without another word.

Who did Kakashi-san think he was for failing all the students Iruka graduated! It wouldn't hurt him to show sympathy once in a while. But the bastard had no emotions.

Iruka sat on a bench outside, waiting for his anger to subside. He tried to remind himself that Kakashi wasn't his enemy, though it sure felt like it from time to time. He didn’t necessarily hate the silver haired jonin, but he wasn’t fond of the guy either. They saw each other often around the village, eating at Ichiraku, or at the early morning markets. Sometimes he'd even find Kakashi lounging on a tree reading. But every time they talked, Kakashi maintained his shinobi level coolness--not once laughing or letting his guard down. And his face was permanently etched with a lazy, bored expression, albeit the only part of it Iruka could see was the single, uncovered eye.

 _Stupid Kakashi_. He got up feeling dejected. It seemed Iruka had lost track of time. The sun had gone down completely and an eerie silence settled over the village.

“How are you feeling now?” The familiar voice scared Iruka out of his trance like state. Kakashi was perched on the tree above him shamelessly reading Icha Icha.

 _If only he'd stop appearing out of the blue like that!_ Iruka looked down at his feet then back to his superior. "Listen, I'm sorry for earlier, but I'm not sorry for caring about Naruto's future."

[K] ☾

Kakashi sighed, then picked a hand up to scratch his head. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you for that."

Kakashi knew Iruka cared for his students, especially Naruto. He put aside his own personal feelings about the kyuubi sealed inside and instead focused on the person Naruto had become. That’s what made him such a kind soul, and it was also the reason he admired the brunette boy.

Being around him made Kakashi feel more human, which is exactly what he needed between the savage missions he was constantly being sent on. And although he wasn't a part of the anbu anymore, the darkness of the anbu remained within him, eating at his soul, confining him to wallow within the darkest parts of himself. He was almost ashamed at his lack of personal growth. Sure he was bigger and stronger than he was before, but he was still damaged goods with no hope for restoration.

Iruka's head hung low, "I'm probably just over reacting, but I care for him very deeply. I don't want him to go back to his dark place. I know what that's like, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Kakashi recalled the untimely demise of Iruka's parents. Iruka knew true sadness, just as Kakashi himself did. He knew all about the dark place, and how hard it was to get out of it without the help of true friends.

He thought of Obito and Rin. The comrades he had let die...if only Kakashi had been a better shinobi. A better friend.

Those memories only strengthened his resolve. He wouldn't let a single team pass until they knew the true meaning of being a team, of being comrades. He doubted Iruka would understand.

"What are you thinking?" He saw Iruka glancing up at him curiously.

"Nothing at all." Disappointment swallowed Iruka's face. _The man is an open book of emotions,_ Kakashi thought. But it was one of the many reasons he loved and admired the teacher.

He cleared his throat, "It's getting quite late, let me drop you home."

Iruka looked up in confusion, “Ok. I mean I guess..." he trailed off.

They headed off in the direction of his home, silence filling the large gap between them.  
Kakashi stared at the brunette the entire walk. He was certain Iruka could feel his gaze, but that didn't stop him.

It would have been false to say he wasn't attracted to Iruka. How could he not be? He was beautiful, from his soft features, to his brown skin. The horizontal scar that sat atop his nose, extending to both sides of his cheeks, only added to his allure.

Kakashi was too embarrassed to admit he followed Iruka around sometimes, deliberately bumping into him at the market, or eating at Ichiraku ramen on the days Iruka would. The small conversations they had at those encounters were enough to make Kakashi's whole day.

He couldn't recall when his fascination with the boy began, but before he even had a chance to think it through, he was madly in love. All Kakashi knew was...he was severely dehydrated, and Iruka was the only one that could satiate his thirst.

"This is it," Iruka stopped at his building abruptly. Kakashi already knew where he lived, but pretended not to. "Would you like to come in?”

Kakashi pondered over the innocent question. If he went in, he wasn't sure what would happen. The smartest thing to do was leave, but Kakashi was not always smart, at least not when it came to any sort of romantic feelings. He had Icha Icha to blame for that.

Once inside, he sat down on the couch like a polite guest and made small talk.

Iruka apologized for the mess, though Kakashi couldn't find the mess he mentioned. His house was organized, clean, and smelled of lavender.

Kakashi busied himself with inspecting the frames organized on a shelf while Iruka made a racket in the kitchen. There was a photo of a younger Iruka standing in front of a couple, presumably his parents. He looked so mischievous and full of life. Drawings from academy students sat in a pile on the coffee table, along with reading books and a succulent.

“I made tea and onigiri,” Iruka said cheerfully as he came out from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron.

Kakashi sucked in his breath. He didn't know why, but seeing Iruka dressed rather feminine made desire bubble deep in his stomach. Before he could regain his composure, dirty thoughts flew through his mind, images of Iruka wearing only the apron, bent over the couch, ass on display while Kakashi held a spoon in his hand. _You've been a very bad boy Iruka-sensei, I need to punish you,_ Kakashi would tease.

His pants began to tent up. He could feel perspiration on his forehead, dampening the material of his hitai-ate.

"Kakashi-san are you okay?" Iruka sat on the couch opposite from him, lines of worry etched on his face.

"Yeah," he laughed, hiding his growing bulge with the teacup in his hand. He needed to find an excuse to get out before he did something he would regret. "Its pretty late, I should get going. After all, the big test starts tomorrow."

Iruka's face fell, "Right."

"Don't worry they'll do fine." Kakashi really prayed the trio would pass, or else Iruka would hate him forever.

Iruka offered up a pathetic smile, knowing full well the chances of passing were slim.

"How about I report back to you once they're finished. You'll be the first to know."

"You would do that for me?" Iruka's eyes gleamed.

"Anything for you," Kakashi tried to say nonchalantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short "chapter"
> 
> But tell me how it was? If you want this to be a short story, or a longer series? Or any ideas you want me to implement.  
> I'd appreciate constructive criticism!

[I] ☽

Three days had passed since their last encounter.

Iruka walked restlessly back and forth in his living room. He hadn’t been able to sit still ever since Kakashi sent word that he would be paying a visit later in the day.

Tired of waiting, he decided to whip up some snacks. Of course, Iruka would only offer them if Kakashi had passed his students.

As Iruka tied a knot in his apron, he heard knocking on the door. He opened it to find Kakashi leaning on the door frame. Iruka thought he saw a panicked look flash across the jonin’s face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. Maybe he imagined it…

“Please come in sensei!” Iruka ushered Kakashi into his home. “I was just about to make Jiaozi.”

“That’s not necessary Iruka, I won’t be staying. I just came to pass on the good news.”

His words didn’t register in Iruka’s mind until a few seconds later. Good news? “They passed?” He said hesitantly.

Kakashi gave him a one eyed smile, “Team 7 is a go.”

A wide smile spread across Iruka’s face, and he instinctively went in to give his superior a hug. The man tensed under the physical contact. Iruka didn’t give it a second thought, he was used to this behavior of Kakashi’s. What he didn’t expect was for Kakashi to push him off, albeit gently.

“I really should get going.” Kakashi’s voice was strained, and before Iruka could protest his decision, Kakashi was gone.

He really couldn’t figure out the guy. His behavior and mood swings gave Iruka whiplash.

He vowed to hunt the silver haired legend down later, and treat him to a large bowl of ramen.

[K] ☾

Kakashi was severely out of breath as he flickered into his own home—and it wasn’t because the jutsu was a particularly tough one, but rather because of Iruka.

To his surprise Iruka opened the door in his pink apron, the same one that Kakashi had used to conjure up erotic fantasies in his mind, all the while executing the bell test to his students.

Kakashi had carried out all sorts of tasks, assassinated many important people, and seen all his missions through to completion. But not once had he felt his will to live, nor his sensibility deteriorate away than when he saw Iruka in that pink apron.

His pants had grown tight, they were practically suffocating him. He rarely lost his resolve, or control over his own body, but today was different.

He had to get the pent up energy out of his system himself, before he ended up turning around and rushing back to Iruka’s house, taking the brunette against his will.

He pulled his pants down just enough to allow easy access. He looked down at the bulge that strained to stay within its confinement. _You traitorous bastard,_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi let his mind flood with all thoughts of Iruka. Iruka naked on his bed, Iruka bent over a bookshelf, Iruka taking a shower, Iruka masturbating…Iruka submitting himself to Kakashi.

Kakashi arched his back, the pleasurable images providing to be too much even for the elite jonin. He pumped along his entire length, strokes getting faster and faster as his imagination ran wild. Taking Iruka in public, Iruka choking on his cock, Iruka spread wide open underneath Kakashi. _Dominate me sensei_ , Kakashi imagined is what Iruka would say.

The image of Iruka’s sweet eyes glancing up at Kakashi, his utterly docile body language, and breathless words of submission are what brought the end to Kakashi’s one-minute of passion.

He slumped back against his door, shallow breathing returning to normal. The mess on the floor in front of him was a testament to the control the brunette had over Kakashi.

Something had to be done, he sighed. And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: temporary_username


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore but that's what makes writing fun, I have a whole world of ideas to explore
> 
> Wattpad: temporary_username

[K] ☾

Kakashi had a plan devised. He spent his entire first mission with team 7 carefully constructing it and accounting for fallbacks. If everything went accordingly, Iruka would be his.

Step one was the most vital part of his little scheme…winning Iruka’s trust. And the medium through which he would attain that was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

As his team arrived back at Konoha, Kakashi bid farewell to Sakura and Sasuke, but asked Naruto to hold back for a few moments.

“What’s up sensei?”

“I just want to thank you for being such a key player in our mission. Your actions might have saved the life of your friends.” Kakashi waited to see how Naruto would react to this sudden compliment.

His look of confusion molded into a goofy grin. “Yeah I was pretty good wasn’t I!”

“Mhm, you’re turning out to be quite a fine young shinobi if you ask me. In fact, I’m thinking about letting you take charge more often in battles.”

Naruto was eating it all up just as Kakashi expected. “Oh stop it sensei you’re making me blush! But go on…how great was I really.”

“Your words are so powerful Naruto.” _Your words are vital if I want to make a change in Iruka’s heart_ , Kakashi thought. “The way you helped Zabuza in his final moments, and empowered the Land of Water.”

“That is true, but it’s all thanks to you sensei, if you hadn’t put your trust in me I would never have been able to fight as well as I did! And besides, all I did was distract Haku while you took down our real opponent. It’s thanks to you we’re alive. And your sharingan is so cool, also those dogs you summoned are super cute especially pakkun in that blue—“

Naruto droned on and on, singing Kakashi’s praise, just as Kakashi knew would happen. The number one knuckle head ninja fell right into his trap. Now for the grand finale…

“Let me treat you to Ichiraku Ramen tonight.”

[I] ☽

Iruka had just finished grading the assignments of his new class. It had been a tiring day. Konohamaru established his place as the class clown, but luckily Iruka had already dealt with the worst, for he had Naruto as a student. Nothing phased him anymore.

He couldn’t help but wonder how his favorite hyperactive genin was doing. His mood shifted from relaxed to angry within a second. The orange idiot had forced the Hokage to assign them a C-rank mission.

He just hoped they made it back in one piece.

Iruka headed towards Ichiraku, just as he did any other Friday night. He established this routine long ago with Naruto. He did it to keep a smile on his face, to remind the boy he had someone who cared for him.

Nowadays the orange ball of energy wasn’t around, but Iruka maintained this tradition. Sometimes weeks would go by without any sign of him, but other times they’d sit together and eat like no time had passed at all.

To his surprise, Naruto was already sitting at Ichiraku when Iruka showed up. But he wasn’t alone, Kakashi was with him.

Iruka saw that Naruto was on his third bowl. He chuckled, _Kaksahi didn’t know what he and his money were getting into_.

He wondered whether he should join the two, or head home. But before he had time to arrive to a decision, Kakashi had detected his presence.

“Ah, Iruka-sensei. Come join us.”

Iruka blushed, he had been caught.

“Yeah sensei, come sit with us! I’ve been dying to tell you all about my mission.”

“Oh alright,” he smiled.

Naruto launched into details about his horrific mission, all Iruka could do was sit in utter shock at the events that had transpired.

His anger broke through its barrier and he smacked the back of Naruto’s head. “You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you not to be so reckless. You could have been killed.”

“Nooooo way, Kakashi-sensei was with us. It’s because of him we’re alive today.”

Iruka looked towards the silver haired jonin, who turned his head away at the sudden attention. Standing up, Iruka bowed his head towards him, “Kakashi-sensei, thank you so much for protecting them. I owe you everything.”

Kakashi picked his hand up to scratch the back of his head, an action Iruka noticed the jonin did when he got nervous. “No need to thank me. You’re the one who nurtured those exceptional students. Besides, I care for them, so just put your trust in me and I’ll try my best for you and them.”

 _You and them_. Iruka pondered over those words for a second, trying to find any hidden meaning. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Iruka had never experienced this side of Kakashi, but undoubtedly he liked it. It even put a smile on his face.

Iruka’s eyes kept darting back and forth between the two as Naruto kept singing Kakashi’s praises. The jonin sat with his head slightly bowed, a brush of pink painting his cheeks. Never had Iruka imagined this turn of events.

Kakashi of the sharingan gone soft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who reads dialogue in the voice of the character, it makes the experience that much better! Especially with Kakashi's lazy voice

[I] ☽

Kakashi dropped Iruka home that night, but refused to come in when offered the chance. All he said was, “I’ll wait for the right moment.”

Iruka dwelled on those words, once again trying to find the hidden meaning, but his mind came up blank, and soon enough he forgot.

The next morning Iruka slept in, much more than usual. His entire routine had been thrown off. Quickly donning his usual shinobi gear, he made his way to the early morning market—in the middle of the day.

“Iruka you’re late today.” It was the farmer he met every Saturday morning, except his stand was already empty, and he was packing up his belongings.

“I know, forgive me Takimichi-san. I slept through my alarm.”

Takimichi grunted in response and brought a bag out from under his table, “I saved these for you. It’s what you usually buy. A pound of rice, your favorite fish, and a bunch of vegetables.”

Iruka thanked his elder, offering him money for the supplies. “Keep it and buy yourself something new today.”

Iruka decided to make use of the opportunity and went down to the kitchen supply store. “Ah if it isn’t my favorite, handsome boy.”

“Oh stop it Ebikura-san!” He blushed as the older lady came out from behind the counter and pulled Iruka in for a big hug.

“You haven’t been eating properly have you,” she squeezed his abdomen tightly, accusingly. “You’ve lost weight!” Ebikura-san pulled his cheeks, eyeing him in horror. “This is why I tell you to settle down, and find a wife that cooks for you so you can relax!”

“With all due respect,” Iruka whispered, “You know I like men.”

“Nonsense,” Ebikura-san laughed. “But anyway Iruka, what have you come in here for today.”

Iruka explained his ordeal to the elder lady. It seems a few days ago Iruka misplaced his favorite apron. At least, that was the only logical explanation he could conjure up. He was sure he placed it in the cupboard below the sink, but one fateful morning it was gone. “And that’s why I’m here.”

Ebikura showed him an array of aprons that arrived by boat from the Land of Water. None of them looked appealing to Iruka, but he chose a blue one with flower print. _This will do for now_.

Iruka had one more stop to make before his final destination, the memorial stone.

He stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop, giving his greeting to Ino. “You’re late today sensei, but I left these aside in case you did show up.” Ino handed him the last bouquet of carnations and daffodils.

Iruka picked out carnations specifically because they symbolized the love and admiration he continued to hold for his parents, even after their death. And the yellow daffodils meant rebirth, a concept he strongly believed in. “Thank you Ino, I don’t know what to say.” He was eternally grateful to his former student.

“Take them,” she smiled. “Consider it a gift.”

He buried his face in the beautiful flowers as he left the store and headed towards the memorial. As it came into plain view, Iruka realized there was another visitor. He quickly hid behind a tree, trying to get a closer look.

Tall, silver hair, slouched position…It was definitely Kakashi Hatake. And Kakashi knew he was there. “Come out Iruka-sensei, no need to hide.”

“How did you know it was me! You didn’t even turn around.”

Kakashi shrugged, “I know your scent.”

Iruka came and stood besides Kakashi. “Who are you here for,” he questioned as he bent down to place the flowers before the great stone.

It took a while for Kakashi to answer, making the other boy wonder if he even heard the question. “I’m here for my father, and my friends.” His answer was short, but enough. “What about you?”

Iruka pondered over his time as a child, after he had been orphaned during the rampage of the Kyubi. He wondered what Kakashi’s story was…“I’m here for my parents.”

They stood in silence, both men looking at the multitude of names engraved on the stone.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi admitted.

“For what?”

“Maybe I could have done something that night to save your parents.”

Iruka observed the man standing next to him, “You were just a kid.”

“Maybe, but I was already a jonin. And I was working in the anbu. So maybe I was just a kid, but I could have done something.”

Iruka’s heart lurched forward at his brutal honestly.

“Still, you were just a kid,” Iruka had never seen Kakashi so downtrodden before. A dark aura surrounded his person. He quickly changed the subject, “How often do you come here?”

“Everyday.”

Iruka looked down at his shoes. “If you ever need to talk…I mean we are friends right.”

“Of course.” Iruka could feel Kakashi’s gaze, it made his head spin. “What do those flowers represent?”

“The white ones are carnations, they symbolize pure love and admiration, and the yellow flowers are daffodils, they symbolize rebirth.”

“Rebirth huh?” Kakashi mulled over those words. “What does rebirth mean to you.”

“To me…it means there’s always hope. The end of a life doesn’t mean the end of a soul, I refuse to believe that. We’ve been through so much, and met so many people, the thought of those memories fading after death, all being for nothing…not a chance.” Iruka smiled, looking up into the vast sky, “I like to think my dad reincarnated as a messenger hawk, continuing to carry the will of fire. And my mom loved cats, so much so that I think she’d rather have had a cat than me, so I think she would have reincarnated as one of those. What do you think your friends would be?”

“I never really thought about it. But maybe, maybe Rin would come back as a butterfly, and Obito as a sloth. He always loved taking his time.”

Iruka held his stomach and laughed, “That definitely sounds like him.”

When he was done laughing, he found Kakashi studying him curiously. “And what would you be.”

Iruka blushed, “I wish to be reborn as a bird. Free of the restraints human life holds us down with. Free to fly wherever, whenever I please.”

Kakashi responded, “I think I’d be a bird too.”

They talked until sundown. Iruka had never seen this gentle, and playful side of Kakashi. It made his skin feel warm and tingly.

For the third time now, Kakashi offered to walk Iruka home. Unlike the first time they walked together, there was no tension between the two. They talked lightly about their past regrets, and dreams for the future.

Kakashi spilled all his secrets to Iruka. His failure to protect his comrades, his time in the anbu, and his growing desire to make a change in the shinobi world. Iruka made Kakashi forgive himself for his past indiscretions, and told him to face the future head on, because Iruka believed in him.

When they arrived at Iruka’s house, he invited Kakashi in, but once again the jonin refused.

“Goodnight Iruka-sensei,” and just like that, he vanished.

Iruka stood at his door, lingering a little while longer.

He didn’t want the day to end.


	5. Chapter 5

[I] ☽

He began to see Kakashi around a lot more.

He was everywhere Iruka went. They’d bump into each other at the market and talk pleasantly about their mornings, or he’d see him at Ichiraku helping himself to a bowl of miso ramen. Other days the jonin would be lounging on a tree at the academy, reading his Icha Icha books. Iruka would run outside with a bamboo stick, threatening to beat him up if he continued to read porn on school grounds.

Kakashi would turn red every time and furiously apologize, but it never stopped him from coming back the next day to do the same exact thing. Iruka smiled at the memory, then caught himself quickly. Why is it that Iruka’s thoughts were suddenly flooded with Kakashi?

“Err, Iruka-sensei,” Moegi called out. “Are you ok?”

Iruka looked up to find all his students staring back at him.

“Ahh, when did you guys get back from shuriken training!”

“When you were busy day-dreaming old man,” Konohamaru blurted out. “Why are you so lost anyway? Is it because old man Kakashi didn’t stop by.”

Iruka’s face had turned pink. “Shut up you idiot, that’s not the reason!”

“Then why do you keep staring out the window,” he accused.

Iruka’s anger rolled off his skin like steam, “That’s enough! Line up everyone, we’re gonna have a pop quiz!” All the students groaned and complained.

Iruka realized the punishment may have been a little too harsh. He wasn’t sure why he got so defensive over his students accusation in the first place. It’s not like his words had any truth to them…right? Definitely not.

But still…a little part of him wondered why his friend Kakashi didn’t pay a visit.

The rest of the week dragged on just as it had in the academy.

Iruka went through his daily routine, but realized something was off. The places he frequented didn’t feel as welcoming. Work was a bore, and the village seemed rather barren.

He was invited out a couple of times by Academy friends, but he declined each invitation. _I have stuff to do,_ he would say.

He visited ichiraku everyday, although he didn’t eat on every visit. He just went..to…look. For what, he wasn’t sure.

One fateful day, he saw someone sitting on the bench in shinobi gear. His heart leapt in its chest. He pushed aside the curtain, ready to greet Kakashi.

“Genma?”

“Oh what’s up Iruka.” Disappointment weighed heavy on Iruka’s heart. “Why the long face, were you expecting someone else?”

“Not at all,” Iruka laughed hesitantly.

“Come, join me.”

“Actually, I think I’ll cook at home tonight. Thank you for the offer Genma, enjoy.”

Iruka headed home. He cooked dinner in his blue apron, and ate by himself. Nothing felt right.

The night was still young, but he resigned himself to his bed, laying down, not an ounce of motivation in his muscles. His thoughts were consumed by a certain jonin. They had become friends in such a short while, and good friends at that.

Kakashi was his confidant, and a shoulder to lean on in times of grief. He was so accustomed to his attention and presence, that the lack-of only led to a Kakashi sized hole in his heart.

He pressed his head into his pillow and screamed.

The brief moment was followed by rapid knocking on his door. He opened it up to find Genma, but the man wasn’t alone, he hauled along Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko.

“Wow, you were right,” Kotetsu chuckled as he looked Iruka up and down. “The sun barely set and he’s already in pajamas.”

“Huh? What’re you guys doing here?” Iruka was confused beyond belief, and the sudden scrutiny made him uncomfortable.

“Listen pal,” Anko chided. “Genma told us what a sorry state you were in. So we’re taking you out. You don’t need to tell us what happened, we’re just here to make sure you have fun.”

“I appreciate it guys but I’m really tired.”

“Can’t refuse Anko, or she’ll make a mess out of you,” Kotetsu warned.

One look at Anko’s berserk expression was the only confirmation Iruka needed.

“Give me a second to change,” he glared at his friends before slamming the door. _What a bother._

The crew ended up taking him to a bar. “After all, it is Friday night,” Izumo laughed.

The bar was too crowded for Iruka’s liking. He preferred quiet, intimate places, that gave him a chance to think clearly. But the music was too loud, the bass too heavy, and the constant flickering of strobe lights made Iruka feel disoriented.

The bartender brought out a round of drinks for everyone. Iruka really wasn’t in the mood, but Anko threatened to flush it down his throat for him if he didn’t take initiative.

Three drinks later, Iruka was absolutely wasted. His friends poked fun at his tolerance as they drank more then rushed off to the dance floor. He stood his ground when they tried to pull him in, _I’m not gonna dance, dancing is for kids, and I am an aaaaa-dult,_ he slurred.

Iruka thought he saw a flash of silver coming from the back of the room, but it was gone in an instant. Maybe he needed another drink. “Hey bartender,” Iruka called over. “Another one, please.”

“I was told to stop serving you.”

“What type of friends…I thought we were here so I could have fun,” he trailed off. “Listen up, what’s your name?”

“Kurisu,” he said curtly.

“Kusuru my man, just one more.”

“You don’t drink often do you?” The man laughed.

“Not at all,” Iruka waived his finger in Kurisu’s face. He then launched into the pitiful details of his life, spilling all his secrets to Kurisu. After all, isn't that what people did at bars? “I’m nice, I help others, I teach children, I do get angry sometimes…but I’m so cute, I don’t know why I don’t have a boyfriend,” he drawled out.

The bartender gave in and poured another drink, “This one’s on the house,” he had said.

“Thank you Kusuru,” Iruka grabbed his bartenders hand, pressing it to his cheek in an attempt to show his gratitude. "Now handsome, would you be a doll and tell me where the bathroom is."

Kurisu pointed to the far corner of the room, as he gave Iruka a sly wink.

Normally Iruka wouldn’t have even considered getting up and going through the crowd of sweaty bodies on the dance floor, but his new found confidence had him mercilessly pushing through.

The bathroom was empty, save for a lone straggler washing his hands. With the rest of his brain power, Iruka focused on getting his zip undone, letting loose into the urinal. He sighed with pleasure and felt his body relax.

He finished his business and headed out, but before he could make it to his spot at the bar, he ran headfirst into a strong torso.

“Kusuru is that you?”

The man smiled down at Iruka, as he took his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. Iruka’s protests were drowned out by the blaring music. “I know you want me, you’ve made it obvious enough.” Kurisu’s hot breath hit Iruka’s cold skin, making his eyes roll back into his head. “Let me show you a good time.” The bartender kissed a trail up his shoulders to the base of his jaw.

“Stop it,” Iruka pleaded. He didn’t want this. He made a show of pushing Kurisu off himself, but the man didn’t budge—

—Until he was pulled off completely by another person.

The intruder looked at Kurisu, a hint of danger gleaming in his eye as he whispered something that Iruka couldn’t hear. The words had Kurisu fumbling backwards as he apologized, panic ridden eyes darting to and from the intruder and Iruka.

The intruder took Kurisu’s place, wrapping a hand around Iruka’s body to hold him steady. “I leave you alone for _one_ week and you run off to someone else.”

Iruka’s heart went into a frenzy. Even in his drunken stupor, he could feel the weight of Kakashi’s intense gaze. Like icy pricks on his skin. “You were gone,” he said lamely.

Kakashi’s grip on Iruka tightened by a fraction, “I don’t like when other men touch you.”

Iruka felt his knees getting weak. He grabbed onto the jonin’s flak jacket as if it were a lifeline. “Where were you?” He asked timidly, heat rising to his cheeks.

His friend dove into the reason behind his prolonged absence. Iruka couldn’t hear with the blood pounding in his ears. Something about a mission, Land of Iron, took a week.

All the anxiety and confusion that had accumulated in Iruka went away the instant he leaned his head into Kakashi's chest.

“Iruka?”

“Hmm.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe,” he could barely murmur.

“Can I do anything for you?” Kakashi stared at him with an unwavering intensity.

“Take me home.”

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, head resting on his shoulder as the jonin carried him home.

“Just a little longer,” he reassured.

It was hard to think when the smell of his irresistible cologne mingled with sweat was overwhelming Iruka’s senses.

“Mhm. Keys under plant.”

Somehow, Kakashi managed to unlock Iruka’s front door all the while supporting his whole body with just one hand.

“How much did you drink?”

Iruka buried his face into Kakashi’s chest, “I don’t know…I think four.”

Iruka could feel Kakashi’s chuckle vibrate deliciously through his entire body. “That’s all it took? I’m gonna need to remember that.” He untangled Iruka’s arms from his neck and laid him down softly on the bed.

Iruka shuddered at the sudden absence of warmth.

Kakashi disappeared into the hallway, then returned a second later with a water bottle and banana. “Eat this, drink this, then sleep.” He ordered softly. “And I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Iruka grabbed ahold of his hand before he could leave, the request he was about to make lodged in his throat.

“Yes, sensei?”

“Stay…” Iruka managed to croak out. Kakashi stilled at his words.

Iruka dove his face into his pillow for the second time that night, _kill me now. He probably thinks I’m weird._

Minutes passed before he felt the bed dip. He peeked his head out and found Kakashi sitting, staring incomprehensibly at the wall.

“What’re you thinking?” He wasn’t sure why he asked that question, the man sitting before him never divulged his thoughts to anyone.

“I’m thinking…if I stay, I won’t be able to hold back.”

“Stop talking in riddles,” Iruka groaned. He saw Kakashi’s mask shift slightly, traces of a smile were outlined in the cloth.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Iruka.”

He placed a small kiss on Iruka’s forehead and left—leaving him alone all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be like...2 chapters long, but here we are 5 chapters later LOL just bear with me guys, i’m almost done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Iruka’s character is mean until he loves someone...then he’s all reckless and clumsy

The early morning sun shone through Iruka’s thin, white curtains, enveloping the room in an overwhelming brightness.

He lay on his bed, cursing himself over the pounding headache, and vowed to never drink again.

He was surprised he had let himself get carried away, but even more surprised that his friends didn’t check up on him at any point in the night. Some friends they were.

He would have probably been tied up and shoved into a corner in Kurisu’s bedroom if Kakashi hadn’t shown up in the nick of time.

Kakashi Hatake, the jonin who carried him home.

He touched his forehead lightly, where Kakashi had planted a chaste kiss. Iruka’s heart hammered in his chest as he recalled their conversations. His body ached in the places Kakashi had touched, now feeling nothing but absence. _What is happening to me?_

Iruka couldn’t help but realize just how much Kakashi affected him. His body automatically reacted when the jonin was nearby. Even a single thought could unravel his self-control.

He hadn’t felt an attraction of this intensity in such a long time.

Erratic breathing, hooded eyes, growing arousal…at just a single mention of his name.

He grabbed his pillow, hugging it to himself, trying to wrap his head around the irrepressible feelings surfacing to the top.

_Maybe I’m imagining it._

_There’s no way._

_But maybe…_

_Nah._

_Fuck._

Iruka bolted upright, regretting it a second later as his forgotten headache welcomed itself back to the forefront of his mind.

_Am I in love with him?_

He got out of bed, this time slowly, and got ready. He was going to see Kakashi.

To hell with errands.

~

As Iruka approached Kakashi’s door, anxiety speared any coherent thoughts he may have had just seconds ago. He wanted to turn back around and leave, but he needed answers, and Kakashi was the only one who could give them to him.

He knocked and stood back politely as a bemused Kakashi opened the door.

Iruka couldn’t help but notice the drops of sweat beading at his temple and on his chest. But that wasn’t the only thing Iruka noticed. Disheveled hair, hooded eyes, long, pale torso left uncovered—all he wore was his mask, and grey trousers.

_How will I think properly when he’s dressed like that, practically naked and dripping wet!_

Iruka suddenly felt conscious with his own appearance. He looked like he had just escaped from the psych ward at Konoha Hospital. Notable feature: angry long hair pointing in multiple directions.

“Ahh Kakashi-sensei, how are you. I mean I’m good. I mean can I come in?” Iruka mentally beat himself up for his embarrassing introduction. No wonder he was still single.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head then stood aside for him to enter. Iruka shuddered as his shoulder grazed Kakashi’s bare chest.

He sat on the lone chair and busied himself by looking around—anything to take his eyes off the sex bomb that stood before him.

It seemed Kakashi was a man of little possession, not that it should have surprised anyone. The only personal items displayed were two frames of his past and present genin teams sitting on a shelf above his bed, alongside a pile of Icha Icha books, an alarm clock, and a plant.

His bed was unmade. “I hope I didn’t disturb you. I can leave if you want…”

“Don’t fret, I was just lounging in bed, reading. Besides, I’m always happy to see you.” Kakashi confessed.

Iruka merely nodded, unable to trust his voice.

“Have you eaten yet sensei?”

Iruka shook his head.

“Would you like to grab a bite with me after I take a quick shower?”

Iruka nodded.

“Hopefully your voice returns by then,” Kakashi laughed as he walked away.

Once the door closed, an invisible weight lifted off Iruka’s shoulders.

Instead of sitting down and twiddling his thumbs, he opted to explore the Icha Icha book sitting on Kakashi's bed, peaking out from under the covers. Iruka knew the contents of the book were pervy, no doubt—after all, it was Jiraiya-sensei who wrote them. And that man was the most shameless of them all.

A blush crept up his face as he read the page Kakashi had left bookmarked. _Tied up…relentless…breathless…screaming…pleasure._ His mind filled with images of Kakashi in bed, reading his erotic book, pleasuring himself at the vivid scenes.

He shut the book, unable to read more. He was shocked Kakashi had the ability to read it out in public.

He lifted the blanket to hide the dirty book back where it came from, but in the last second, something familiar caught Iruka’s eye.

He threw the blanket off completely, dread tying a knot in his stomach.

_My pink apron?_

Iruka stood, clutching onto his apron, trying to figure out why it was on Kakashi’s bed. It had gone missing a month ago, so how did it end up here? His mind went into overdrive, thinking of all the possible reasons.

Iruka’s eyes widened at the realization that Kakashi knew his scent fairly well because of the apron. Puzzles were piecing themselves together, hidden messages, body language….

Iruka was so lost in thought, he didn’t even hear the door creak open.

“You’re sneaky, aren’t you sensei. Can’t leave you alone for even a second.”

He turned around slowly to find Kakashi wrapped in a towel, mask still in place. He leaned his head against the door frame, black eyes trained on Iruka. _Were they always that dark?_

Maybe he rushed to judgement…after all Iruka’s apron wasn’t an exclusive item. A multitude of people owned it. He decided to play his luck, but the only word that managed to escape his tongue was, “Apron?”

“Hmm. Yes, I see you found your apron. But you might not want to touch it. I released a load of cum into it not too long ago, it might still be sticky.” Iruka’s face paled at Kakashi’s lewd confession as the apron slipped through his fingers and onto the floor. His entire being was screaming at him to run away, to leave as fast as he could. But the tiny brain in his groin sent rapid fire signals to his real brain, coaxing him into staying.

“Why?” Iruka’s voice mirrored his feelings. Anxious and aroused.

Kakashi stalked towards Iruka, circling around until he was standing behind the quivering man. “I can't help it, I’m a man of many needs.”

“I don’t understand.” Iruka confessed.

Kakashi slid a hand around Iruka, pulling him flush into his chest. “You can’t understand that I want you?”

Iruka groaned as the rough fabric of the jonin’s mask grazed along his neck. Kisses were barely concealed through cloth.

“Why me?”

“Why you?” Confusion echoed in his voice, as if he couldn’t possibly begin to comprehend the question. “Don’t ask stupid questions sensei. You’re everything a man like me needs.”

 _This is dangerous_ , Iruka thought.

Kakashi’s hand slid past Iruka’s belly button, getting dangerously close to the hem of his trousers, “Every inch of sanity leaves my body when I’m with you.”

What Iruka wanted to do was slap Kakashi then run away, but what he did was quite the opposite.

He wished he could blame the booze as he took Kakashi’s hand in his, and pushed it past the waistband.

Until Kakashi’s fingers were delicately wrapped around his growing arousal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late upload!  
> From the day I last updated (9 days ago) I started Death Note, took a test, 2 quizzes, finished Death Note, went to six flags, and went to the state fair
> 
> Anyways tell me how it was! I just wrote it there might still be mistakes, I'll fix those later

Iruka threw his head back on Kakashi’s shoulder as the jonin’s calloused hand skillfully slid along his shaft. Iruka could only concentrate on his breathing, anything else would have been overwhelming. He hadn’t experienced intimacy like this in such a long time that his deprivation manifested itself into the bucking of his hips, trying to get every bit of pleasure possible.

“We don’t have to do this…” Kakashi assured quietly. He continued to plant kisses along Iruka’s jaw, down to his neck.

Iruka couldn’t believe it. Out of all the times Kakashi decided to practice precaution, it had to be the one time Iruka didn’t want to. The one time Iruka wanted to give in to worldly pleasures.

“What makes you think you could force me into doing something I don’t want,” Iruka laughed distastefully.

Kakashi’s eyes slit narrow, “If I wanted, I could tie you up right now and fuck you raw. You wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

 _Fuck!_ If that wasn’t the hottest thing Iruka had heard. He wasn’t sure what he expected Kakashi to be like in bed—despite his domineering nature, but the risqué words that escaped his mouth were affirmation enough for Iruka.

He arched his back, moaning into the silent room as Kakashi continued his tantalizing assault. His strokes got faster…twisting, turning, tugging his hands all the while digging into Iruka from the back. The towel had conveniently slipped off, and…and Iruka could _feel_ it poking into his ass.

The growing tension in his balls seized his attention. He started squirming, it was all becoming too much.

“Cum into my hand,” Kakashi whispered into his ear. Iruka was too embarrassed to speak.

He would never have imagined, not even in a million years, the turn of events that were unfolding before his very eyes. It was not too long ago that he couldn’t stand the jonin, let alone have the patience to talk to him. And now, he was standing in _his_ room getting a hand job, even after Kakashi had confessed to stealing Iruka’s apron out of some dark, twisted, erotic fantasy.

It was unlike Iruka to give in to something so unpredictable, so dangerous, but he couldn’t help it. As sensible as he was, it was all lost on him the second he saw the jonin. And he couldn’t believe that Kakashi, the ex-anbu, sharingan yielder, and one of Konoha’s strongest, was obsessed with him. Out of all the people he could have chosen, he chose Iruka.

Whether it was just for sex, or if there were underlying feelings, the fact was…

He chose Iruka.

Iruka finally succumbed to the pressure as he unclenched his insides and came into Kakashi’s hand, soiling his trousers in the process.

They stood in the middle of the room, Iruka unsuccessfully trying to catch his breath while Kakashi inspected his hand out of curiosity. Cum dripped from his palm to his forearm, leaving a white trail in its wake.

Iruka slid to the floor out of exhaustion. What he wanted to do was sit and bask in the delicious aftermath of post ejaculation, but Kakashi had a different plan.

Kakashi smiled wickedly as he brought his dirtied hand closer to his face. All Iruka could do was watch in shock as he teasingly lowered his mask, and as if that weren’t enough to make Iruka unbalanced, Kakashi licked a thick stripe up his palm, tasting the gift Iruka had given to him.

“Tastes good,” he smiled.

It was the first real smile Iruka had ever seen of his. Pure, unmasked, _achingly_ beautiful smile.

His feelings intensified ten-fold. He wasn’t sure if it was the beauty mark just below his lips, or the way his silver hair was matted to his forehead with sweat that made Iruka wobble over to where Kakashi stood, tugging at his towel with trembling hands. He didn’t know when Kakashi had put it back on, but it was just a nuisance in the way of Iruka getting what he wanted. No, what he _needed_.

“Eager are we?” Kakashi bent down, picking Iruka up into a standing position. “I’m not sure that’s the sustenance you need right now. You need to take care of your health if you want to me to really fuck you without holding back.”

Iruka’s protests lodged in his throat at Kakashi’s shameless confession.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

Kakashi pulled his mask back up and quickly put on his uniform. “Let’s go eat.”

Iruka wasn’t sure why Kakashi couldn’t just give _it_ to him now, he was a chunin, he’d be able to handle it. He was built to last. But he didn’t fuss as they left Kakashi’s room. In fact, it might have been the best decision he ever made.

He was sure Kakashi would act estranged in public, or at the very least like an innocent friend. But it was just one more thing Iruka was wrong about, for their walk was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Kakashi had one hand in his pocket, and the other was wrapped firmly around Iruka’s waist, keeping him flush against his side. His hand didn’t budge at all, even as the villagers whispered back and forth between each other, sprouting rumors that were not too far from the truth.

It couldn’t have helped that Iruka looked like he’d been recently ravaged by Kakashi. His face was still pink from the intimate moment they shared not long ago, and his hair was untied. It sat loosely at his shoulders, swaying as they walked side by side.

They walked into a restaurant Iruka had never been to, and got a booth in a secluded area. The waiter recommended lite sake to start off with, but Kakashi brushed him off, asking for only water and the special order of the day. “We can’t have you day drunk,” he told Iruka as the waiter walked off with their orders.

“There’s no way I’ll live down that embarrassment will I?”

“I think you’re cute when you’re drunk. But you’re also a bit more pliant, which is a problem because other men are able to take advantage of you.”

Iruka knew what he was getting at, so he decided to defend himself. “That doesn’t mean it’s my fault the guy at the bar came onto me.”

“I know it wasn’t your fault. I paid the bartender to get hot with you."

He couldn’t have heard right…Kakashi sent Kurisu to him? When Iruka didn’t respond, Kakashi sighed, rubbing his face. “I sent him to dance with you a little, maybe tease you enough that you would call for help and I’d come to your rescue. But the bastard got handsy, so I sent him to the hospital.”

“When did you do that?” Iruka whispered.

“After I dropped you home. That’s why I didn’t stay, I went to find Kurisu and I taught him a lesson he’d never forget.”

Anger seeped through the cracks Iruka tried so hard to glue together. “How are you any different? Are you not taking advantage of me right now?”

“I may be a vile, depraved monster sensei, but I’d never force you into anything. You’re sitting here with me _willingly_ , despite all that I’ve done.”

The waiter brought their food, ending the heated discussion.

They ate in silence. Iruka wasn’t particularly hungry, he picked at his food, eating a bite here and there. He was mostly in his head, trying to figure out why he was sitting with Kakashi, even after everything that had happened. It scared him to think of what else Kakashi might have manipulated in their time together, and whether his feelings were genuine or fabricated.

“Was any of it real?”

The question took the jonin by surprise. “What do you mean?”

“The time we spent together, was any of it real? Or was it all part of your plan?”

“My feelings have always been real for you sensei.” Kakashi ate another bite, chewing deliberately slow as he stared down Iruka. “But our meetings, most of them were planned. Up until the day we met at the memorial stone. You didn’t follow your routine schedule that day—you were never supposed to see me. I always go there alone.”

“What about everything you said to me that day? All the stories you told me about yourself…”

“All of it was real, I never lied to you once.”

The burden on Iruka’s shoulders lightened at the revelation. Kakashi may have been methodical in his approach—which shouldn’t have been a surprise coming from the most reserved and careful shinobi he’d ever met—but his feelings were real. _He had feelings for Iruka._

Kakashi’s eyebrow shot up at the sudden change in Iruka’s expression. “You really are an open book sensei.”

“You should try it sometime, I’d love to know what you’re thinking.”

Kakashi leaned forward over the table, thumb grazing Iruka’s bottom lip. A devilish look was plastered on his face. “Well, since you asked...I’m thinking how good you would look on your knees.”

Iruka stared dumbfounded at the man in front of him. Kakashi’s thumb made its way into his mouth, circling around his tongue, inching closer to the back of his throat.

“We’re in public!” He pulled back frantically.

“I don’t mind.”

Iruka could tell by the expression on Kakashi’s face just how serious he was. But the question was, would he do it?

The waiter had been gone for a while, he didn’t seem the type to check up on his customers all too often. Maybe it would be safe…and they were in a secluded area. Another couple sat a few tables down, but the walls of the booth blocked them from view.

Plus Iruka _really_ wanted to.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he made up his mind. He ducked below the table and crawled a few centimeters forward until his knees were pressing painfully into the hardwood floor.

Kakashi got up just enough to pull his pants down to mid-thigh. His cock hung in the air between them, _thick_ and rigid.

Iruka gulped. He was glad nobody could see the fear in his eyes, or the drool sliding down his chin as his shaky fingers came forward and loosely grasped Kakashi’s cock, giving it a few dry tugs before spitting on it to make things smoother.

He slowly wrapped his mouth around the tip, flicking his tongue wherever it could reach. He bobbed back and forth, going a little further every time, tasting the bitterness just a little bit more as pre-cum continuously mingled with spit. He could see Kakashi from under the table, eye closed in concentration, brow furrowed as Iruka worked him over.

Iruka’s warm, wet mouth sucked as much as he could, as fast as he could. Tears threatened the corners of his eyes as he pushed forward. It was an extreme feat, Kakashi was by far the biggest partner he had been with. But Iruka was no bitch. He gagged on his cock and pulled off, breathing hard as his carnal labor elicited a throaty groan from the silver haired jonin.

“Atta boy,” Kakashi grabbed ahold of Iruka’s hair, pulling his head forward until his cock was back in Iruka’s blistering mouth. “Let me help you.”

Iruka let himself be used, he wanted to be pushed passed his limit, to choke on as much as he possibly could.

His mouth went numb as Kakashi’s pulsing cock hit the back of his throat, nose forcefully buried in silver pubic hair. Iruka tried to stay silent but the pleasurable pain was becoming far too much, and his mouth was widened over an obscene area.

Not a minute later, hot, sticky semen was sliding down his throat, dripping down the corners of his mouth. Kakashi milked the rest of it onto his face then released the tight hold on his hair, slumping back in his seat.

Iruka recuperated before crawling back to his spot on bruised knees. The cum was beginning to dry on his face, but before he would work on wiping it off, he chugged the rest of Kakashi’s water, the coolness of it relaxing the extremely tender interior of his mouth.

“Uhm, you have something on your face.”

Oh no...

Iruka sat silently in horror, wishing he could turn invisible or go into cardiac arrest—whichever came first. The waiter had come out of nowhere, looking back and forth between the two as he tried to make light of the situation.

“He opened a new bottle of lotion and it exploded all over his face,” Kakashi said casually.

“O…kay, well here’s the bill. Enjoy the rest of your stay.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this during summer school, it was a half winded idea and I kind of got bored in between writing it so forgive me if everything was a bit rushed hahhahaaaaaaa but I just wanted to finish the thing. Might go back and edit and add a lot more details later! You know, once the actual school semester starts bc that's the only time I like doing things (during school)

They were a mess of tongue, lips, entangled limbs, and heaving chests as soon as the door to Kakashi’s room closed.

It was a scene directly out of Kakashi’s fantasies. His body went numb with pleasure, only the erratic beating of his heart alerted him to the reality of the situation.

This was actually happening. Kakashi was here, in his room, _with_ Iruka.

Kakashi had been playing it by ear the entire time, ever since he stumbled into his room, seeing Iruka’s ghastly expression upon finding his apron below Kakashi’s bedsheets. He acted on impulse when he shamelessly confessed ejaculating into his apron, impulse drove him to drag his fingertips down his chest, placing kisses on the crook of his neck, ghosting his lips across the prominent jut of his clavicle. He had looked confident and sure of himself externally, but only he knew what a wreck of hormones and anxiety he truly was when Iruka took control of his hand, pushing it past the blue waistband, until his hand was surrounding Iruka’s heat.

His heart pounded in his chest as he confessed his transgressions from the bar, and his stomach churned when he heard Iruka question his motives. Kakashi knew he came on a little too strong, but none of his decisions were rational when it came to Iruka.

And when Iruka had agreed to his absurd desire for a blowjob underneath the table at the jaunty little restaurant Kakashi frequented, it took everything in him to not fall apart. When wide, brown eyes slipped below the table, sinful lips wrapping around his length, Kakashi had to bite his hands to keep in the moan.

Iruka exceeded every one of Kakashi’s expectations. Someone who would hold him, love him, and dine with him. Occasionally partake in unceremonious sexual activities, and listen to his depressing stories of what could have been. Iruka was all of it.

His muddled brain cleared itself back into the present, where he pushed Iruka against the bedroom door, back sliding against the wood as Kakashi lifted him up. Iruka wrapped his legs around the jonin, lips parted as their clothed erections rubbing together indecently.

Kakashi sucked at his neck, leaving red marks on brown skin. The same brown skin he had admired constantly from afar, was now within his hold.

The beautiful contrast of ivory and tan meddling together as their lips met. Kakashi’s tongue slid along his bottom lip, begging for entry. He was nauseatingly aware when Iruka’s jaw went slack, letting him take control, letting him roam freely, tongue dancing along every crook and cranny while his fingers latched onto the slight dip of Iruka’s waist, looking for anything to ground him, stabilize him, before he slipped to the floor.

Kakashi pulled back as he rested his forehead against the door, honing his breathing back to a normal rate. Iruka moaned in protest, rutting against him gracelessly as saliva pooled under his chin. Consent may have been written all over his face, practically bleeding through his trousers, but Kakashi couldn’t continue without hearing it explicitly. He wanted to make sure Iruka knew who he was getting involved with.

“Are you sure you want to do this, sensei?”

Iruka looked taken aback, hips momentarily faltering in their rhythm as he deadpanned Kakashi. “What do you mean?”

“Just answer me, please.” Kakashi’s voice was barely above a whisper. He feared his voice would crack if he disclosed his insecurities any louder. “You still don’t know everything I’ve done, all the ways I’ve worked towards bringing us here, to this moment.”

Kakashi had stopped moving entirely, but Iruka continued dry humping his groin, gritting his teeth as he did all the work himself. “You don’t think I’ve already figured everything out by now? You give me very little credit Kakashi-san.”

Kakashi blinked down at him, _figured everything out?_

“I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re tactless, insolent, and perverted.” _Ouch._ “You may be one of Konoha’s best, but you’re also the biggest idiot I’ve ever met. Instead of confronting me with your feelings like an adult, you stalked me”—his breathing was getting labored— “stole my belongings”—hips jerking erratically— “and played with yourself in the safety of your room.” Iruka ground his hips particularly hard at that interjection, head falling back onto the wood as he came in his pants for the second time that day.

Kakashi knew he was getting lectured, and maybe he was every insult Iruka hurled at him, but instead of being bothered by it, he was getting turned on.

“So…”

“So what?” Iruka snapped, his face was becoming one of impatience.

Kakashi decided if there was ever a time to drop his façade, it would be now. “So do you forgive me.”

Iruka’s face inadvertently softened as he took in Kakashi’s sudden vulnerability. Kakashi knew he looked nothing less then a berated ninken, tail between his legs, waiting for his owners stamp of approval. “Of course I forgive you.” His voice was soft, caressing away Kakashi’s guilt.

He wondered how he’d gotten so lucky falling for such a man. He was everything Kakashi was not: strong, sensible, compassionate…kind. Sometimes a little scary, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“But don’t ever think about doing something like that again, you don’t need to hide your feelings from me. I prefer the man from the memorial site, the one who wasn’t afraid to bare his soul out to me. I fell in love with him, the one who walked me home and told me about his dreams.”

Kakashi stilled at his words. _Fell in love…_

Iruka must have realized it a second too late, but Kakashi’s eyes followed the crimson hue traveling up from below his neckline, painting his cheeks vividly, as they spread even further to the tips of his ears. “I mean, I’m just, you know—”

“I love you too.”

Somewhere along the way from the door to the bed, their clothes had been discarded.

Kakashi's hot gaze passed over Iruka’s body. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, with his hardened features and unabashed expressions, smooth skin stretching over a wide set of shoulders, indecently reddened lips parted in pleasure…

He wanted to take his time, appreciate every inch of Iruka, but the way he rolled his hips up into Kakashi, mewling at the contact of bare flesh…Kakashi never stood a chance.

Desire was etched into every fiber of his being as he rested his head against Iruka’s shoulder, breathing in his scent of herbal tea and chalk mingled with sweat.

He aligned himself to his entrance, biting down at the sensitive skin just below his ear as he pushed in slowly. He was swallowed by slick heat, body going slack as it calmed his every nerve, dendrite to terminal. He wrapped Iruka’s tousled hair around his fingers, pulling ever so gently, warranting a hoarse moan from the once brazen sensei, who was now putty in his arms.

His body moved on its own accord as he gently picked up the pace, thighs clapping in the silent room, working to reach the final stages of pleasure.

Iruka cried out as Kakashi rolled them over, until they were laying on their sides. Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s right leg and pulled it back over his own as he pushed further in.

He wanted to hear more, feel more. His free hand wormed its way to Iruka’s mouth, pushing the third and fourth digits into the blistering heat.

Saliva collected in Iruka’s mouth, spilling over the edge as Kakashi held his tongue down firmly with two fingers. The pornographic moans escaping his throat were just enough to push Kakashi over the edge.

He didn’t want to overstep, didn’t want to be an asshole and come into Iruka without his permission, but the second he began pulling back, Iruka shuddered and stopped him, request hoarsely leaving his throat. He wanted Kakashi to continue, and so he did, pushing himself deeper into Iruka as he came in uncontrollable spasms.

The sensitivity of post-orgasm faded away as Kakashi moved inside Iruka little by little, before completely pulling out.

Iruka winced at the sudden emptiness as he turned around to face Kakashi, using his bicep as a pillow, long hair falling in rivulets over his face.

“Mm was good.”

Kakashi pushed his hair out of the way before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Iruka dozed off before Kakashi could reply.

_The best._

He pulled his blanket over them, snuggling closer as he allowed himself to yield to exhaustion.

He was happy.

He was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end
> 
> also, this temporary username feels pretty permanent now 😳


End file.
